


It Tears Us Apart

by emmiegrace



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s11e09 It Takes You Away, F/F, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiegrace/pseuds/emmiegrace
Summary: Bad Wolf created the universe, and she contained it too.Rewrite of the end of "It Takes You Away" wherein it's Rose the Doctor meets, not a frog.





	It Tears Us Apart

The Doctor looked between Erik and the Solitract masquerading as Trine. He still wasn’t reacting to the fact that his blind daughter has just been sent back through the portal to fend for herself. “You sure he's your best option?” she asked Trine. “Cos the Solitract doesn't want a husband, you want a whole universe. Someone who has seen it all, and that's me. I've lived longer, seen more, loved more and lost more. I can share it all with you. Anything you want to know about what you never had. Cos he's an idiot with a daughter who needs him. So let him go and I will give you everything,” she promised.

Erik saw the consideration in her face, and finally it clicked. “You're not Trine,” he said, horrified.

“Finally, Erik,” the Doctor managed to get out just before Trine blasted him back through the mirror.

The house was shaking terribly now, a long ringing noise nearly deafening them. “You can stop being Trine now, cos this universe is going critical!” the Doctor shouted over the noise. “If it blows, it'll take out the anti-zone and my universe too!”

And then suddenly everything stopped. A bright light burst through the wooden beams, and everything turned to white.

The Doctor blinked as her eyes adjusted. It was quiet now. An empty void to spend the rest of her very long life in.

Finally her eyes focused and she sucked in a breath at the sight.

In front of her stood Rose Tyler.

Bright and beautiful, surrounded by the golden light of the universe, _Rose Tyler._

“Rose…” she managed to choke out around the lump forming in her throat.

“My Doctor,” Rose whispered.

The Doctor felt like her soul must have left her body. She was floating feet above the ground now, surely. But a small part in the back of her head reminded her that this couldn’t be real. The Solitract had been disguising itself as dead wives, it only made sense that it would choose to guarantee her complacency with the face of the only woman she ever truly loved. She shook her head vehemently. “You’re not real.”

Tears were streaming down Rose’s face though. “I created the universe, Doctor,” she reminded her. “Someone had to contain the energy at the end of it. You think I would condemn that fate to anyone but a version of myself?”

The Doctor glanced down as her hands flickered in and out of existence. “You’re losing control,” she said, defeated. “I can’t be here.”

Rose sniffed. “I just wanted to see you again. I just want to keep you safe.”

“Oh my Rose, my beautiful Rose. Always trying to keep me safe, even as the conscious exiled energy at the end of the universe." She laughed a bit and Rose joined in through her tears. “You can come back with me,” the Doctor spoke suddenly, surprising even herself.

Rose shook her head. “You know I can’t, Doctor, not in this form.”

“You’re the Bad Wolf, you create yourself,” the Doctor insisted, desperate now in the face of losing her again. "You can put all of the Solitract energy away, and just be Rose again.”

But Rose continued to shake her head. “I’m the only thing that can contain it. If I do that, I risk blowing up the universe. All that beauty, all that life, it would end just so we could be together.”

“So?” The Doctor asked before she could stop herself, pulling a laugh from Rose even if they both knew neither one of them would do it.

The Doctor looked at her in awe. "You, Rose Tyler, are the maddest most brilliant thing I’ve ever experienced. Not even all this,” she made a vague motion to the void they were standing in and the golden light that continued to swirl around her, “but _you_. You were the best part of my life. I wish I could stay. I wish I could stay with you forever.”

“I wish you could too.” Rose sniffed. “I guess this universe is just designed to tear us apart.”

“Don’t say that,” the Doctor whispered. Maybe she still hadn’t given up hope—even 500 years later.

“Prove me wrong, then,” Rose’s eyes glowed golden for a second, but the void started shaking then, the ringing increasing in volume again as their shared existence in this plane continued to threaten all of reality. Rose looked up and then back to her Doctor. “I miss you,” she said. “I miss it all so much.”

The Doctor was properly crying now. “I miss you too.”

Rose stepped forward, “I’ll dream of you out there without me,” she said before closing the distance between them and going up on her toes to kiss her.

The Doctor closed her eyes and leaned forward to meet her, but a second before their lips could touch, Rose’s hips were gone from her hands and she opened her eyes to find herself back in the universe without Rose Tyler.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rose herself couldn't appear in the fake universe because she was containing it. But I'm lowkey thinking about a longer rewrite wherein she isn't the Solitract but the Solitract does conjure up a Rose along with Grace? Maybe?
> 
> Did anyone else just _really_ wish this was going to happen right before there was a freaking frog?? Not that the episode ending was bad, but I mean c'mon. I guess I just see opportunity for Rose Tyler everywhere though.
> 
> Next chapter of Mad, Beautiful, Fantastic is nearly finished and will go up either tomorrow or Thursday!
> 
>  
> 
> **Leave kudos and comments ❤︎ Let's discuss!**


End file.
